The Enemies of my Enemies are My Friends
by XxToToXx
Summary: Sakura left the village and is now an akatsuki member. Will she stay long enough to actually know what home is? Are finf friends and family among enemies. Follow her threough this tough ordeal of loyalty, betrayl, and suspense. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: The Enemies Of My Enemies Are My Friends

Author:XxToToXx

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Kyujji'**_

_Song Lyrics_

Chapter One: Photograph

_Look at this photograph Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joeys Head_

I Sat down on the floor cross legged as I rummaged through my Old Photo album, It was Mostly pics of Team Seven, My cousin Kin, and Naruto. I halfway smiled. I guess one would called these the good old days, But i'd perfer scarred Memories.

_And this is where I grew up_

_i think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor was hard for sneaking out_

We weren't able to bring back Uchiha Sasuke, He hadn't accomplished the goal of being an avenger. We got along pretty good, always did, kinda. Little chit chat. I looked at Naruto Uzamaki's picture, he was my best friend. He understood me better than anyone, better thsn my own family, except for Kin.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time I had better things to do_

_Criminal record says i broke in twice_

_I must've did it half a dozen times. _

Kin Is my cousin, the only one who I would actually talk to in the damn clan. I turned the page to her picture, It was one on her seventeenth birthday. She'd just came back from a mission. She held otu her forehead protector out from around her neck and smiled into the camera. She had the same exact eyes as me, they showed off all her courage and spunk.

_I wonder if its too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_lifes better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

We went to ninja academy together, had only afew missions with eachother. We spent a good bit of time together. She was my best friend. I'd miss her the most. I was leaving to Join the Akatsuki. I'd been planning to for months. But today was the day. Oone would say I was throwing my life away to be a missing nin. Dont get me wrong, I have good reason to. Let me start off my story.

_Oh Oh OOh god I Every memory of looking out the backdoor_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_Its hard to say It Yime to say It Goodbye, Goodbye_

I was born in the Haruno Clan, a battle clan here in by the luck of the stars I was born WIth the Kyujji inside me, ancestor of the Kyuubi. Kyujji is a white wolf with green eyes. Anyone who knows the origin of Kyujji, knows that it has characteristics of the wolf. Loyalty and all that. You know, alpha male and all that shit. My father is the leader of the clan. The only thing he cared about was the clan, the well-breing of the clan, the council, and the process repeats.

_Remember that old arcade_

_the cops hated up for hanging out_

_they said somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

I never talked to him much. I stayed quiet during meetings too. They bored me. I didn't care what they had to talk about. I didn't do any paperwirk with them either. They said had a bad attitude towards my elders, and I needed to learn to control my mouth. I didn't worry about going word for wird with them. I cursed the day i entered that damn family. I started declining missions, and distancing myself. Kin knew what was going on though.

_And sing along with every song we know_

_we said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_to sing to more than just a steering wheel_

My mother was a nice woman, she knew how i was feeling. I would often talk to her. So, i only took mission handed from Tsunade herself. She trained me extra in my younger years. Im eighteen now. I took on any mission just to stay out of Konoha. I was Anbu Captain, I surpassed The fifth Hokage, Im the strongest Female in the clan, Top Medic nin. But do you think that was good enough? Nope. Nothing was ever good enough to them.

_Kims the first girl i kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_Shes had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh Oh Oh God I_

Top it all off, I have the Kyujirri in both eyes. I can manipulate and copy my oponents moves and jutsus. I mastered it at the age of thirteen. Kin has them too. Almost the whole clan. But i was best at it because i had perfect chakra control. So, i giuess i just got sick of ot all. Thats why this morning up got up early. I had my things already packed. I got dressed in my black bermuda shorts, and my protector was tied around my waist, and i slid on my black fingerless gloves, and black knee length ninja boots, and bandaged white halter top with a loose black sleeveless vest.

_Every memory of looking out the backdoor_

_i found the photo of the friend that i was looking for_

_Its hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye Goodbye_

I let my long pink hair hang down with a part to the side and put on my black eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow. The vest, it showed off my birthmarks. Those who knew the Kyujji, showed respect. They were in the design of Tatoo. They were on my wrists, wrapped halfway around my stomach, and wrapped around my arm just under my shoulder. They were like artistic swirls, not thin not too thick. I couuld've covered them, but i chose not to. I couldn't deny what Kyujji gave me. I strapped my two big Katanas to my back.

_**'They are here Sakura.'**_Kyujji told me.

'Hai.'

_I miss that town_

_I miss their faces_

_you cant erase it you cant replace it_

_if i could relive those days i know the one thing that would never change_

I looked around out my bedroom window one last time. Everything was same. People leading their same old lives. Though i despised being in the same place for too long, there were a few good things. I leaned back and grabbed my bag. I did the teleportion Jutsu to the forest just outside of the village gates, and headed off to my new life.

_Every memory of looking out the back door _

_I found the photo of the friend that i was looking for _

_it hard to say it time to say it goodbye goodbye_

It must've taken only hours to get to their base. We were going nonstop. It was Uchiha Itachi who came and got me. He was fairly quiet. I was fine with that. So here i stood in the middle of my room. It wasn't anything special. I had a nice size bed, a little stand and lamp. A dresser, my own bathroom and what seemed like a closet. I got situated and put my things away.

My room was next to Deidaras. A talkative hyper blue eyed blonde haired boy who looked no older than sixteen. He was nice, he had tried conversation when i'd first seen him. He reminded me of Naruto. He always used 'Yeah' at the end of his sentences. I had left out my room, and began walking around in what seemed like circles. Where is everybody suppose to be anyway. Isn't this their hideout? I huffed and stuck my hands in my pockets.

_'Where is everybody?'_

**'**_**Maybe they are all gone on missions.'**_

I huffed again, **T**his was ridiculous. ALl these damn circles and tunnels, curves and corners. It was really aggravating. I huffed again and turned another corner, then another one, only to bump directly into somebody and tumble backwards.

"Now look what you did Tobi, yeah!" Next thing I know the orange masked boy was helping me back to my feet.

"Tobi is sorry!" I heard him say when I was dusting myself off. They had a shark man with them, he looked so arrogant.

"Its Alright.'' I told him. I the type to scold people for not watching where they were going. Then, I had just met him, first impressions are everything. Thats what Mother said. Tobi pulled me in this tight bear claw hug, almost cutting off my circulation completly.

"My new friend Forgives Tobi! A Pretty new friend at that!" He said putting me down, i tried to catch up my lungs.

"What where going next time." I looked at the shark man. I didn't know if he was talking to me or Tobi. Had to be Tobi. They all seemed like characters to me. I looked up at them, i was shorter than them. Nothing new.I passed through them, i didn't like nonsense.

"Hey, Pinky. Leader wanted to See you." I stopped in my current step and looked back at him. My eye twitched. I hated being called pinky. I approached him. I only came up to right below hos chest. Like i cared. I looked him in the eye.

"Pinky? Dont waste your time trying to Joke with me." I looked him up and down, and continued towards their leader, wherever that was.

"Let Tobi take you To leader-sama!"

"No! Im Takin' her, yeah!" Diedara said as he pushed past Tobi and caught up with me. Back in the distance I could hear Tobi and the shark man.

"She Told you!"

"Shut the hell up tobi!" After that something crashed. I guessed Je had hit him, and he crashed into a wall or something.

_**'Comedians'**_

_'I agree, But they seem to make it interesting here. Maybe im speaking too soon.'_

We came to this big oak wood door, Deidara sat crosslegged on the floor folding a paper bird, most likely Explosve. He grinned up at me.

"I'll stay here until your finished so you dont get lost, yeah.''

"What does he want?''

"Probably just to look at you.'' I raised an eyebrow. I scratched the back of his head. "I mean, who wouldn't?" I sighed and opened the door, slamming it behind me. I saw no one there. No one except for a big desk, two chairs, and two big lamps, and a window. What kind of stuff is this? You call somebody to your office and your not even there. Bullshit! I was about to leave when a voice called from the side the room.

"Sit." I looked to where it came from. There was a man there. I knew his name. It was Pein. I wouldn't call him leader-sama. I'd call him Pein instead. His name really had the Hokage sweating her brains out. I sat in the chair infront the desk and leaned my head in my hand on the arm. The Red haired orange eyed man, I could see his black T-shirt through his cloak opening. He had piercings, but they didn't throw off hide wonderfully good looks.

"Your previous village was Konoha, correct?"

"Hai."

"And your pupose for leaving." i shifted uncomfortably in the chair at the question. He kept his eyes on me though. Mostly on my birth marks.

"I got my walking papers. They were long overdue anyway." I shifted again. I felt nerved by the question. He stared hard down at me. He gave me something rolled up in little cloth, it was a black and silver ring with the red symbol for fire in it. I guessed he wanted me to wear it, so i put it on. It fit well.

"Address me as Leader-Sama." He spoke. I looked at him up an down. Don't get me wrong. I had respect. A heart full of it, but never had I said Leader sama. I stood up ready to leave.

"I have no leader, and if thats all, I'll be dismissing myself.''

_**'Easy, Sakura.'**_

"You have a smart mouth, Sakura. You'll have it tamed during your stay here.

"And if I dont?"

"I wont hesitate to execute you.'' He pressed two of his fingers to my forehead and felt stiff. He was flowing chakra into me, but why?

_'What is he doing?'_

_**'Setting up blocks around your mind. The reason being so that If captured by an enemy, they wouldn't be able to your mind and get information.'**_

_'And you allow this?'_

_**'Hai. It is a wise move since we are here now. It is manditory.'**_

A few minutes later he was done. I felt no different, I still talked to Kyujii. I looked up to Pein, and asked him,

"Is that all? If so I'll be on my way." When he said nothing, i turned on my heels and walked on out the door.

"You done, yeah?" Deidara asked me as we walked back up the hall. I only nodded. he led me into the living room. I didn't think much of it, there were only couches and tables. II layed on the sofa with one leg flat and the other propped up as I shined my katana. Deidara was teaching me how to make explosives, but i wasn't listening. I was in my own little world minding my own business.

_**'They discovered our departure'**_

_'Think they'll come after us?'_

_**'If the warrant passes'**_

_'We'll just have to wait and see until that time comes then'_

_**'It is of their nature. You should know your on the extermination list. But i wont let that happen. Or, they'll keep you alive and try to get information. Or, in the least terms, you haven't done any missions under Peins orders yet, but you have joined a rouge oragnization. They consider you a threat. I could feel their fear. They already have a search team out now no doubt.'**_

_'They'd send members of the clan especially to try and get me back like they actually care. I'd slaughter them all before i'd go back there.'_

I wasn't planning on going back to the village anytime soon. Once i left that was it. I was stringer than that clan anyway. Knowing my father, he probably took things into his own hands and got persmission from Tsunade to attempt and bring me back. If they wanted a fight to the end, then it would be a fight they were granted. If only they knew how much i despised them.

"OWEE! Can Tobi Touch?" He appeared right next to me out the blue. I was used to him by now. Sure, he was a little loud and well, outgoing, but he was a nice person.

"No."

"AWW. Why not?"

"You'll hurt yourself.'' Which was true. He was a little careless. Deidara laughed.

"It happened before, yeah. He should be used to it.'' He flew a paper bird over at me. It didn't explode, it just sat there. Weapons like that could come in handy one day. Especially if it was designed as such a gentle creature.

"Teach Me Deidara-Senpai!"

"No, Yeah. You never listen.''

I got up and left, they were a little too noisey. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a room. It was Itachi. His sharingan wasn't activated as the first time i'd seen him.

"Did you need something?" I asked him. he went over and sat on the bed. i followed.

''since you are here halfly on your medical skill,I need my eyes healed.'' I stood infront him and took a closer look. I saw some fragmentation.

"How long have they been this way?"

"Months, close to years." I extened my hand out. I asked permission before moving my finger around his eyes. i told him to lay back on this bed so I could examine further.

"Any blurred, spotty, or deteriorating vision, or pain?"

"Yes."

"Is it random or whenever you use it?"

"Random."

"So, from excessive use of Sharingan," I concluded. "You vision is pooring because the chakra veins to your eyes are slowly clogging up. So when you push chakra into your eyes, the force of it sends Pain through the temples and into the eyes. i can clear the bad cells in your chakra Veins, but its a long process that i cant do in one day. Your vision should improve. I could start now.''

"Hn." I suppose that meant a yes, thats how it was with a Sasuke. I told him to lie completly still, any sudden movement would cause a mishap.I took a deep breath, and got to work.

"Okay, sit up and slowly open your eyes. Dont get stressed if their blurry at first, it'll get better once you get used to this lighting."

He did so, and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Now, Sharingan."

It seemed to be working properly from what I could see. "Is the pain heavier or lighter?"

"Lighter.''

"What about the blurred vision, spotting or blindness."

"Slight."

"It'll get better once i keep working on them. Until then, dont over due it.'' I stood up from the chair I was sitting and strected a little. How long had that one session taken? Two three hours.?

"Arigoto, Sakura.'' I only nodded. I wasn't really talkative until it was the right time.

"I'll start again whenever i could.'' I said as i exited his room and went into my own. I got my clothes together for a shower. The water was actually hot. I took my time and wiped off all the little dirt i had. I came out anpu on a white t-shirt and short grey shorts. My hair was still wet, but that didn't really matter to me. I spent the remaindee of my time working on healing scolls and Justsus, more favoradly, to heal ones eyes.

I finally stopped when I'd gotten hungry. I didn't aet anythin that whole day. I tried to remember my way back to the kitchen, the kitchen was right by the living room. I stretched as I walked, looking straight ahead. I saw Pein, with his back T-shirt and pants on. I Almost walked into him.

"Excuse me." I said lowly as I side stepped him. I would've kept going if his hand didn't hold me back.

"Did you need something?" I asked him. I managed to wriggle my hand away.

"Your healing abilities will be put into action during your time here." He walked on away down the hall.

"Tell me something I don't know.'' I said to myself when I was in the Kitchen. I rummaged through the ice box. Nothing special in there. Onl;y some milk, sushi..blah, what looked like ice cream, other foods. It made me think about how they did to get as much food ass they had. I shrugged and finally settled for a pack of ramen form the cabinet.

"What,may i ask, in the hell or you still doin' up this time of the fucking night?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned on the stove to heat up the water and dropped the noddles in. I turned to face the voice. It was a man with white hair slicked back behind his head. His cloak was sitting open, and he had these prayer beads around his neck with some type of emblem. A giant synth was behind his back. He looked at me with black eyes. He looked normal...

"Who are you suppose to be my father?" He laughed.A crazy insane laughter.

"Ah, Good one. I'd love to get a fuck at her though, seeing as though how you look." I scoffed and ignored his comment. When my ramen was done I sat down at the table with the man with white hair.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked him. I saw his slashed forehead protector around his neck. I couldn't make out the village though, it looked like hot springs.

"Names Hidan!" He said over confidently. "I heard you were coming, didn't think it'd take so fucking long though."

I got the impressino that he used vulgarity alot. Not that i wasn't used to it. Like I said, All the people here were characters. I may be the only sane one here.

"I suppose yours is Sakura."

"Is it that obvious?" He laughed again.

"I like your attitude, Kid.'' Well, that was a first. "Feel at home yet?" I tossed the remaining ramen in the trash and put the bowl in the sink and walked out.

"Never really felt home."

When i was walking back to my room, I had past by Kisame. I was going to ignore him and be about my way, no, he had to call me pinky.

"Sushi roll." He stopped in the hall and turned back to me.

"Snot nose, pink haired gnome!"

I was halfway in my room and turned around.

"Really, im about the same age as you, so i cant be snot some people who dont have the proper nose where snot can come out of."

"You fucking-" SLAM.

I propped down in my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking over my decisions of the past days. If they got in my way, they being the clan, i'd surely exterminate them if thats what it came down to it. I just hoped that Kin wouldn't be there to get caught in the cross fire. I knew she'd come though, i once told her if it ever came down to her and me in a battle, not to hold back on me just because we were bonded. I sighed and rolled over into another dreamless sleep.

My body alarm woke me up the next morning. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was just coming out the bathroom when there was a knock at my door.I opened it, revealing a purple haired woman with a paper flower in her hair. She had on makeup, but it wasn't heavy. She stared dismissfully at me. I waited for her speak.

"Leader-sama requests you for mission briefing.'' Her voice was all soft and kind of girly. It almost made me sick. One thing im not, its girly. I watched her walk away down the hall and i closed my door. It was about time i was able to leave this damn place and go somewhere. It made me feel clastorphobic. I put my hair into a high ponytail and slipped into my short black shorts and white tank top, with a black cardigan. I slid on my ninja boots and fingerless gloves and put on my black eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow. I strapped on my Katanas and found my way to the office. Kisame and Deidara were already there. I stood in between them, muttering that i refuse to wear the cloak. Besides, i dont think i was going to stay here long anyway.

"Go to Earth country. The four tails was previously spotted there." Pein glanced at me for the moment.

"Dont interject into battle until needed, gather information on the village. Since its walled by mountains and boulders, its hard to learn anything about them.''

"Hai." They said and proceeded onto the mission. I'd been to earth before, it was a while away from Rain. But these guys go nonstop, so we might just make it there at nighttime. Which we did. I stood atop a building, arms crossed over my chest and leaned against another wall. I was completly unnoticed. It was a big city, almost made entirely out of rocks and stone. Im surprised we even got in with how tight security was.

Kisame and Itachi was gone in separate parts. had a brief description of the the four tails, supposidly, it was in that of a grown man. Green hair, brown eyes. Co-mayor of the Earth society. This was getting boring. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop surveying the area. I knew I was being watched. A case of cat and mouse wouldn't be all that bad.

"Halt!" A voice said from behind me just as i readied myself to jump again.

"Haruno Sakura, Former ninja of KonohaGakure.I have specific orders to take you into custody! There is a warrat out for your arrest!." I turned around. There were atleast five of them.

"I guess my name travels fast." I told them smirking. They were scared, i could see how they stanced themselves.

"You can come quietly, or be forced!" I unsheathed my Katanas.

"We'll just have to do this the hard way.'' I said lunging myself at them. I slashed one across the chest. A few bolted away, maybe sound the alarms? Surely enough they came. I didn't have time to diddle around with them, i was going to end this quickly.

"Hi No Kuni! Dragon Roar.!" I slapped the blades together, causing a massive blow of fire and wind to aim at the Earth Ops. I watched the fire spread into another building for a while and then left, catching up with Kisame and Itachi. I didn't even find out anything. I only saw their battle strategy. I formed and worked in large bulked groups. That was good enough for Pein.

"Was any information found out?"

"They work in groups. Never separating from one another, like some time of system." i said as we went away from the village.

"The four-tails wasn't even their. I asked around some peoples lips were sealed tight. Than others, they said he had fleed days ago. They didn't say where." Kisame grunted. "What a waste."

I sat infront the fire wiping the fresh blood of my katana. Earth already had a warrent out for my arrest so quickly. No one but my fathers doing. I sighed and sheathed it.

"Nice tatoos,Pinky." I cringed at the name. He always had to go and break the silence. I glared at him as i crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"Birthmarks would be the better word."

"So whats your reason?"

"What are you talking about now?" I asked him agitated.

"For being here,Duh!" Even Itachi opened his eyes to hear the story that was never to come. Like I'd tell them my life story and motives.

"To put in lower terms for the slow, being of a clan comes with numerous responsibilities, duties and burden."

"Your not being complete Pinky." Did he ever shut up? "You may be of clan blood, but i bet your no match my buddy here!" He stroked the blade of his giant sword. I sighed.

"Didn't know fish could talk so much."I said standing up and moving away to the other side of the fire.

"You talk big stuff for someone so small!"

"Tuna Face.''

"I bet you wont say that to my face!" I pushed his head to the side, and he did the same in return.

"Enough." Itachi spoke. I let his face go and sat on the opposite side of him.

''Bastard.'' i muttered about Kisame. He was really a character,

**Back at Base**

"Were there any distractions?" Pein asked as i handed him the well written and short report.

"Somebody made the alarm sound off." Kisame said, gesturing towards me.

"They had a warrant and team ready for me there. What else was I suppose to do? Runaway?" I snorted. That wasn't in the book of sakura Haruno. Running away. Hah!

"Very well.''

About an hour or so later, I was called to Peins room. Why? Thats a good question. His room was bigger than the rest, well bigger than mine. I walked to where he was.

"You called me,Pein?" He said nothing but sat down on the bed and took his shrt and cloak off. The man who proclaimed himself to be a god of Peace, had a body from the gods to back him up.

"I need your healing." I looked him over i didn't see anything out of the ordinary-Oh. There was a long scaped heading down from his shoulder to his mid stomach. It looked more like a burn. I dont see how he could walk around sporting that type of wound. He laid back so i culd fully get the job done. It wasn't as fully healed as it should've been, but it was better than it was before. Burn wounds took time. It heartbeat had sped up when i traced over his chest, seeing how deep the skin had healed.

"Dont do anything drastic to get anymore damage to that area." I told him as he stood up. He didn't bother putting on a shirt either, making me look away from the close proximity. I turned to leave instead of staying.

"Your skills are appreciated, Sakura." He said as i walked out the door to my own room. Che, some escape route i chose. It just had to be the one where your "Leader" Is some hot guy. I sighed and got into my bed clothes. I still remembered how soft his skin felt, for a man of his demeanor. I shook my head in my pillow and dozed off.

**The fight scenes are kind of weak. I wont update this one that often. Im trying to complete trying at love again. Im thinking about doing a Kotetsu and Sakura fic now, he's so hot! So review please. I love compliments.**


	2. i want Haruno Sakura Back Here Alive!

Story Title: The Enemies Of My Enemies Are My Friends

Author: XxToToXx

Chapter 2: Progressing

''''Talk

_Song Lyrics_

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Kyujji''**_

**Sakura POV**

I woke up feeling so light headed this morning. I dont know what it was.

_**"Maybe you should stay and rest."**_

_'No.I have to get some fresh air'_

I took my shower and brushed my teeth. Maybe i would feel better after I ate something. I Put on a grey tank top and short black shirts with my black cardigan and fingerless gloves. I pulled on my knee boots and fingerless gloves, then put on my eye make up. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and strapped on my weapons.

I went straight o the kitchen. I ate a shrimp ramen, it was alright. Anything would've been Too if you were starved. I had trained with Kisame above ground in a clearing. I guess you could call him a worthy were knocked down and shaved, massive crater were in the ground from my punches. He was good, but i'd never tell him. I leaned forward on my katana.

"Give up yet fishface?" I called from across the feild.

"Not on your life, Pinky.!" Chakra went into his sword, spinning him around creating this big Typhoon. He'd let the sword go, spinning directly at the other ninja. But i could block it with a Fire barrier, with his element being water. The sword came loose and began speeding towards me. Right when i had started doing hand seals, a orange masked popped up in front me.

"Mission from leader-Sama," he sang. The weapon was getting closer and it was too late to bring up the barrier. I cursed and pushed Tobi out if the way, taking the full blow from the sword. The force knocked me backwards into three trees, stopping at the fourth. I stood up, supporting myself with a tree limb. I looked down at the wound, it was a gaping hole in my side.

"Sakura-Chan! You Okay?" Tobi asked me. I started to heal it the best that I could. I needed to wrap it, this was going to take a while to heal anyway.

"I'll be fine." I looked at him. "Warn somebody when your going to pop up like that. You could've gotten yourself killed.''

"He's used to it." Kisame told me. They started arguing, i ignored them and went back to see what Pein had to say now, and change my shirt.

_**''That was a noble thing you did. Foolish but noble.''**_

_'I think he had a deathwish or something.'_

I changed into dark blue tank top after i bandaged myself. Like Tobi said, I had a damn mission. He wanted me to go with Deidara and Tobi to sand for this forbidden jutsu scroll thing.

"Why cant you go for once?" I mumbled. I didn't mean to say that, It just slipped out. really. It did. Next thing i knew i was pressed up against the wall with his body on mine. His hot breath flowed into my ear.

"Would you rather someone else take this request." He asked me. I raised the side of my lip up at him and jerked away out the room. Good thing Deidara and Tobi had left already.

**XxX**

**Pein Pov**

I sighed as i sat back down in my chair behind my desk. That woman was a puzzle to me. She was different. The main reason i enrolled her here was because she was a Kyujirri bearer, and for her medical skills. I knew not of her reason for leaving, It wasn't much of my business really. She had refused to wear the clock, no bother. I wasn't going to force her. She's stay as long as she wouldn't have to wear it. She had a quite amusing demeanor about her. When she first arrived on base, I mostly knew of her name and abilities, not much pf her physical appearance. Long pink hair which she seemed to take great care of, emerald green eyes that were set deep in her heart shaped tanned face. I saw the slight temper and attitude in her features.

She had a wild tounge, but that could be tamed over time. She was cocky, arrogant and stubborn, much the opposite of Konan. I noticed she didn't speak until she was provoked to. My mind wasn't on the scrolls infront of me, but on her. She was becoming a distraction. I dont think she knew that with her small little body, and perfect hour glass shape. I couldn't recall seeing her smile, i dont know why i even wanted to. Her, besides Tobi, Deidara and Kisame really tested my patience.

"Quite the looker, isn't she?" Kakuzu said appearing infront the desk in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't you have things to do?" He scratched the back of his head. He was the treasurer. I trusted him enough with that.

"Just come to inform you, The mayor or grass approved your offer." I nodded. I had offered the mayor of Grass protection of the Akatsuki from Fire, for half of the leadership of his village. Of course this was confidential, no other could find out about wanted a distinct message to be sent from us to fire. We would have to go there anyway, me, for the scroll. They had one for re-summonig the dead and placing them under your complete controll. It needed massive chakra for it, but it was worth it. I needed to maintain peace and power over the nations. So, when an assault is sent on fire, a message would be sent also. There was a brief knock at my door. I recognized it as Konans. In she walked without waiting for permission. She was a childhood friend of mine. Since i was a god, she was my angel. Its been like that for years now.

"Nagato. Every ninja nation has a warrant and search team out for her."When i Didn't speak, she continued. "She may be a danger to the oganization."

"What makes you think they would so easily capture her?" I had a doubt the pink haired woman would be taken down so easily, speaking from her chakra level and Skill. From what i'd heard, she was the strongest female in her village, and second strongest in her village period.

"What if she does?"

"She wont talk, Konan." I could sense her slight disliking of her. Maybe it was the fact that she was not the only female anymore. She should be glad about that.

"You should learn to get along with your new comrad, Konan." I already had to deal with Deidara and Tobi arguing. I dont need the females to be the same way too. She didn't like that.

"Hai." She said.

"We attack fire , me, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan will take care of the , Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu will be security.

"Hai." She exited after that, leaving me alone once again. I got back to work on the recent scrolls infront of me. My mind would skip back to her again. She was bold, too bold and even called me by my first name. The order for her to go to Suna, i had a feeling it would be accomplished. I had a good feeling about her.

**Sakura Pov**

"Cough up, and tell me where the scroll is.!" I told the man who was currently under my Katana. I watched emotionally bored as he trembled and shook in fear. Some ninja he was. H was one of the many who had tried to stop me.

"N-Never!" He sputtered. "You'll Pay for This! You'll all pay!" I sighed. He was being really difficult. Sand stirred around us, and up ahead, Deidara was slaughtering the city with clay bombs. I dont know where Tobi was.

"Look. Would you rather die some glorious death protecting and trying to stall me while your precious village is being bombed left to right? Or, would you tell me where the sacred scroll is and we could leave peacefully. Now, which would you rather choose?"

I put pressure on the handle of Katana, making it sink into his throat a lttle, and drawing blood. "Well.?"

"I-Its in the memorial Monument." he shouted out.

"I've been told that people who break the rules and regulations or scum, and people who abandon their comrads are worst than scum. But i think that People who sell out there own village without proper reason are an all time low." His eyes widened.

"N-No, Please!" He it was too late, I put force into the handle, and pulled it out as quickly as it came. Atleast he didn't suffer. Much. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, pumping chakra into my legs as i went. I didn't stop until i came to my destination. The memorial Monument, it was a tall building. I heard that it was suppose to contain honorable fallen shinobi. I punched through the door, not stopping until it fell forward. I stepped in. The place was dark and cold. Ironic. I should've figured it this being a place of death and were rows after rows of coffins, i almost felt kind of bad, disturbing the sleeping dead and all. There was a big bookcase in the far corner, full of scrolls. Pein said that the one he wanted was the one that could bring up the dead to fight. My Kyujjirri was already activated, allowing me to see perfectly well in the dark.

_**'I remember it being a black scroll.'**_

_''Exactly how old are you anyway?'_ I started to search for a black scroll. Kyujji had never led me wrong. He was too trustworthy for that. He loyal to me, you know? I'd been with him all my life.

_**'I'd rather not say!'**_ I huffed.I scoffed, he did not like discussing his age. I finally found the black scroll. I dared not open it. It may be cursed or something. I stuffed it in my pocket and turned to leave. I had sensed their chakra coming, i didn't think they would get here so fast though. I guess you could say i was surrounded.

"I suppose now your going to try and stop me?"

"Your not leaving here with that Scroll!'' One said. I was ready to go anyway. I didn't have time to start this great battle with them. I'll just distract them a bit, and take my leave. I took a step back and threw a chakra infused hand into the ground. I did it out far enough so that i wouldn't affect the coffins. I left as the sand and rock started stirring around. I met up with Deidara and Tobi, we had to run on foot because Deidaras bird caused too much attention.

"You got it, Yeah?" I nodded my head.

"Sakura-Chan was the first to actually get it! Deidara Senpai couldn't do it!" They argued all the way back to base. They bought back memories.

**BASE**

I handed Pein the scroll, he took it and opened it, he looked at it only for a few seconds before closing it. I wished he would hurry up and speak, i wanted to go work on Itachis eyes. He stood up and walked to his window. It wasn't raining for a change. I mean, we were in AmeGakure.

"Tomorrow we leave to Fire. A message would be sent from need the scroll from there to. Me, Konan, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan will take care of the scroll. You, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kakuzu will be security." I sighed heavily and crossed my arms over my chest. I left and went to go find Itachi. They said he had went off to train. I waited for him by going in my room and finishing up on my new Jutsu. It gave me the power to blast chakra out from finger. I'd been working on this for about a year now. It was chakra consuming, but it was worth it. By the time i was done, Itachi was back from his training. When he trained, did he train. it had been hours.

His vision had gotten to be atleast thirty percent better. I was about to leave, but he stopped me.

"Not to pry, Kunoichi, but why leave your home?" His voice was emotionless, but i could hear he wanted to know.

"What?" I sat back down on the bed and looked at him. "That wasn't my home."

"A woman of your standards should have been highly appreciated." I shook my head at his words. Itachi i knew didn't talk much.I figured i could tell him. 4

''You'd think me being top medic nin, and right at the strongest female in Konoha i would. But you know how stuff goes. I guess, my whole life it just wasn't good the only daughter of the clan leader,it came with alot of duties that i got tired of dealing with. I got no praise for anything i did. " I ended as I got up and walked to the door. "Guess i just wasn't good enough." I gave him a small wave, and left. I went back to my own room, i just had one more thing to do on the new Jutsu. I open my door, and what do you know? I have an intruder. I could see he had this thing on his back and his nose and mouth were covered. I leaned against the door frame with my hands in my pockets.

"May I ask why you are infiltrating my room?" I asked him. He turned around to face me fully.

"Just came by to fully welcome you!...Anf for some paper." He scratched the back of his head. I moved past him and started on my scroll again.

"Some welcome. Try Konan, she might have some."

"She bitches about her paper."

"Pein?" he looked at me strangley when I said his name.

"No, he doesn't have any."

"Deidara.?"

"No. I asked everybody, so i thought I'd come and try you."

"If i would've had some you'd be gone by now." He went on his business, giving me a salute and wink. My jutsu was finished now i just had to go and test it out.

_**'Be careful, its chakra consuming.'**_

_'I know what im doing.'_

_**'You should lower the dosage'**_

I ignored him and made my way out the base, only stopping by Deidara to see what he was doing.

"Whats that?" I asked pointing to a squirrell on his bed. I knew what it was, i just didn't know if it was explosive or not.

"A new art, Yeah! It records information too!" As if on cue, it started moving towards me. I back back a little from it. It started nibbling on something from the floor.

"Thats new." I commented. And went on my way to the training grounds. The seals had to be done in my mind, my right hand would be occupied, and i wasn't so keen on using my left. I fixed my right hand to the of a gun, with my thumb sticking up and index finger pointing out. The rest of my fingers were curled in. I aimed at the trees ahead of me, and focused my chakra into the tip of my finger. I flicked my thumb, and sure enough out came this enormous blast of white Chakra. It was blinding my already sensitve eyes. I had to squint and turn my head away

retracted my hand back once i willed it to stop. I looked out at the sight in front of me. All the trees as far as the eye could see were gone, the path was conpletly bare, with ragged marks in the ground, like something had erupted from inside the earth. Only one word could describe this.

Perfect.

**Konoha (Kin Pov)**

"Hokage-San. As you know, she is one of ours. i would like to take this matter into my own hands. I request for the Haruno clan to take on this matter." Tyuchi was the leader and Sakura father. If you can call him that. He was taking up Tsunades time at the moment with this Bullshit. He couldn't make Sakura come back, and she damn well wasn't going to come back on her own. Couldn't they just let her be? Yeah, i missed my other half, but i'm sure she was happier wherever she was now. I sighed and leaned my head on my propped up arm. I didn't really even Trust him anyway. He looked like the person who would have bad intentions. I dont think it was manditory to bring every one here.

"Still, she is a Konoha Ninja. She disobeyed Konoha rules. You and I both know it'll only be worse if i pass the torch to you." Tsunade said. She was just as stressed as Naruto about the whole thing. She was close to Sakura on a Motherly basis. I was the only one who knew she would leave one day. I remember her once telling me if it came down to me and her in battle, and only one of us had to make it out, she said that I had better not hold out on her.

"But her charges are extensive. Leaving the village under false circumstances, Joining a rebel organization, conspiracy, Murder, and posession of a forbidden document." Tyuchi listed. he was halfway enoying this.

"Not only did she hurt the village,she hurt the clan as well." He went on. Yeah, the clan reputation. "We could have a chance at bringing her back for strict interrogation, if she does not give off any info, she may face the proper penalties." The death Penalty. I looked at Tsunades expression. I could see she was torn.

"You know of her skills. Imagine the danger she could cause to the countries."

"And what makes you think you can bing her back so easily?" Tsunade questioned him.

"I have the best tracking team besides the inuzukas." I waited for Tsunade to reply. Maybe she would say no and have somebody else do it.

"I want Haruno Sakura back here in one peace for interrogation! " She ordered. She looked all of them in their faces and stopped at me.

"Leave out in the morning." She said handing me a slip of paper. I walked home down the long street. Sure, i was loyal to my village, Sakura was too. I guess she just couldn't take all the downtalking they were giving her. I opened the paper and looked down at it.

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE:18**

**CHARGES: CONSPIRACY,JOINING ENEMY ORGANIZATION,DESTRUCTION TO VILLAGES, MURDER, & POSESSION OF FORBIDDEN DOCUMENTS. **

**ABILITIES: KYUJIRRI**

**TRAITS: PINK HAIR GREEN EYES; KONOHA SHINOBI**

**STATUS: MISSING/ BRING BACK ALIVE FOR INTERROGATION**

I balled the paper up and tossed it to the ground. Like i needed to know about my own other half. It'll take a while to find her anyway. She wouldn't be going down without a fight. This was really going to be an interesting mission i thought as I looked up to the Moons and stars.


	3. Hush Little Baby Dont You cry

Story Title: The Enemies Of The Enemies Are My Friends

Author:XxToToXx

Chapter Three: Hush Little Baby Dont You Cry

I shrugged my shoulders for what seemed to be the hundreth time. I really felt agitated, I dont even know what triggered it. I slipped on a white tank top and black bermuda shorts. Today we were suppose to be sending a message to Fire, for what? I have no clue. That was where we were running to now, full speed. I had been there a few times on missions, it was deathly hot. We stopped a few feet away from the village.

"Konan,Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, . Your the search team. Sakura, Kakuzu, and Tobi...You know what to do."

"Hai." We separated ourselves around the village, but still in close enough contact to her Peins voice.I was only used to Kyujji being in my head, Pein was something that i would have to get used to.

"Attack." he said. I pointed my finger towards the Hokage tower and pulled. Rock, rubble and dust started scattering everywhere. i saw Deidara throwing bombs randomly here and there. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, dodging the Kunai and Shuriken being thrown at me. I stopped and turned to face them. Judging from there clothing, they were Elite ninja of Fire.

"Akatsuki." One spoke. "You wont leave this village alive.!"

"Try me." They were good at Taijutsu, i admitted that. I back flipped and punched a whole into roof. The impact caused the roof to cave in under their feet. They would've been devoured by it if they hadn't jumped away. One had gone to help villagers out the way of falling rock, he objected before he left, but went anyway.

"What is your name?" Really? He seriously didn't know me. Every ninja village should have by now. "You are pretty good for a female''

"I don't think its a good idea to be holding leisurly conversation with the enemy while your home is being destroyed." He laughed.

"I always find the time to talk to a lady. Especially one of your standards with such beautiful Kyujji eyes. " I narrowed my eyes at him. He whistled.

"A pretty impressive bloodline. Even comes with a little voice in your head right? A Gaurdian as they call can't measure up to the nine tails though." he smirked like he was trying to stall me.

"Retreat." Pein said.

"This was an interesting conversation, But its time to take my leave now. " he glared at me as i boarded Deidaras bird.

"Some clan blood that runs in your veins, must've really been a pain in the ass."

"You ready, yeah?" Deidara asked me. I didn't answer him as i Stared down at the man. Who was he to even think to comtemplate that?

"Bomb him."

"What?"

"." And he did. It make me feel better when his clothes had ncaught on fire. Serves him right.

"Works everytime, Yeah." Deidara said as we regrouped with the others.

"Did they have it.?" Konan asked Pein. He didn't say anything but stopped suddenly and stared off infront of us. I did the same. That Chakra felt so familiar. I moved up to the front beside stopped infront of us. All Anbu Konoha Nins. All green Eyes. All Haruno Clan. Kin was with them too, she looked indifferent.

"Konoha search team." I told him. "Thirty."

"Well lets give them what they asked for then." Kisame said obnxiously. I heard Hidan behind me praying, what the hell was he praying for? I think he was bipolar too.

"Do we attack?" Konan asked him.

"They won't let us pass so easily."

"They mainly want you." Pein said lowly. Everyone was ready to attack but he didn't give them the order to.

"Haruno Sakura." Tyuchi barked at me. "Turn yourself in peacefully."

"No."

"Tsunade wants you back alive, but with your disloyalty you should recieve death!" Kin cringed at the word of losing life. She still looked the same. Even though she was on the opposing side, she still my other half though. I pointed my finger at him.

"I could blow you away." I simply stated.

"Only enough to get us through."

"You dare defy the people who raised you? You dare misuse Kyujjis power?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I double dared it." I aimed straight at him and pulled the trigger.

**KONOHA: 1 WEEK LATER**

Tsunade slammed her fists down on her desk, breaking it in half. It caused me to jump in my chair. See what happened was, most of them got their asses kicked, excluding me of course. A village tipped off Fire that the Akatsuki would be coming for their scroll. Fire already had Sakuras information and informed us about were able to see them right during their leave.

"You let her get away? You said that you had the best trackers.!" She yelled."You could've bought back somebody"

"The Akatsuki obviously hold abilites that are unknown to us yet." He told her sternly. I wasn't too interested in this anyway, but i was incharge of all the paper work. Bastards.

"She's her cousin Tsunade." he said pointing a finger at me. "Maybe if she could talk some sense into her, this could go by more smoothly."

"Well maybe if you would have been there the right way like you were suppose to and tried better with her, This mission wouldn't even had come up.!''

"Calm down, Kin." tsunade told me. She knew it was the truth, the whole village did.

"Rest up this week, and in the following week we're going to try this again." I sighed and hoped Sakura knew all the commotion that she was causing.

**BASE ONE WEEK LATER**

"You're cheating, yeah!" Deidara yelled at Kisame and Hidan. They were playing Poker, as you know somebody had to be cheating. Everybody was cheating on eachother and with eachother.

"Calm the hell Down! That ace was already there!" Hidan cursed and hid his face behind his cards.

"Couldn't have been, yeah! I didn't deal you any!" Idiot told on himself. Kisame growled.

"You're the reason why I don't have any Kings or queens!" i left them and walked to Itachis room.

"How are they?" He looked up from his scroll.

"Better." I nodded and walked on out the doorway. "Remember what I said about it." I went back to my own room. I had just closed the door and turned around, Pein was in there. What he was doing? I have no clue.

"What do you want?"

"Whats your motive, Woman.?" He asked me. I blinked at him and he advanced closer.

"What?"

"Konoha only wants you back for interrogation purposes only."

"Well then maybe they should have killed me when they had the chance." He didn't like my answer. He glared down at me.

"your too valuable to them." I raised my eyebrows at him. Why was he telling me stuff that I didn't want to hear? How would he know what I really was to him?

"You continue on thinking that, Pein." I crossed my arms over my chest. It was a habit i could break. "Dead or Alive right. Now, was that all you came to tell me? Shouldn't you be writing papers somewhere or something?" Bad idea, I was pushed roughly against the wall, with his heavy weight infront me. I wriggled against him.

"I warned you of your choice of words."

"Do you mind moving." I asked him, even though I found his body heat quite leaned his head down to my neck and bit the skin. I jumped at the sudden contact. Then relaxed. Did he have a thing for me? Was i missing something? I opened my mouth to say something else slick, but that was another bad mistake. His lips crashed against mine. His lips were soft against mine, despite his hard demeanor. I found myself responding, placing my hands on his sides.

"You'll learn to respect me, just as I do you, Sakura." He pulled away from me and disappeared. I was sure I wasn't under some type of Jutsu. I could still taste him. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. What was really going on here? What was really going on with Pein?

**KONOHA MIDNIGHT**

Members of The Haruno clan exchanged hushed whispers around the rounded table in the meeting room. At the head of the table sat their leader. His face was stone cold, and hie viridian green eyes were colder than an earlier years' winter. His mouth was twisted into a havey frown as the truth to his ears spread.

"She's growing worse by the second."

"We have to do something about this quick."

"We should meet her halfway, or make her come to us."

"Enough." Came the leaders voice, silencing was more upset than anyone. Afterall, it was his daughter who had caused all that trouble, and put a damper on all their reputations.

"What do you say we do?" One asked. Tyuchi sighed.

"She is a threat. There is no telling what she would do already Killed her own fellow Ninja in other nations." Gasps and whispers could be heard around the room again.

"What about Kin.?" The man on his tight stood up, and all attention was on him. "You know how close they are, maybe she could be of some aid."

"She won't comply."

"Listen, could catch up with her, Kin is her only weakness known. As you all know, Kin hasn't been doing anything special could catch up with Sakura. Suppose if Kin were to meet her Fatality infront of Sakura's eyes. While in shock, we could take her down!"

"You know the power she posesses, she could easily retaliate."

"True, but, what If we retreat, and she'll have to come back to the village for revenge." Most said that the idea was well planned and thought through, while others said that it was seemed to be considering the idea.

"Your suggesting that we Kill Kin?" He confimed.

"Hai. Would you rather sacrifice one to Save thousands, or kill thousands to save one?"

"I see." A few moments later he spoke again. "If we gain contact with her within the next week and she is captured, we bring her back to Konoha to recieve death. If she is not captured, then we shall resort to plan B."

"Hai!"

"We may have to execute plan A anyway, she will put up a fight regardless. We will have a fiity fifty chance on in favor, stand now." Most stood up, while others turned their heads the other way, unable to meet the leaders eyes.

"its settled then." He said as he sat back down.

**BASE**

Another week passed during my stay with the Akatsuki, I hoped I didn't see any Konoha Nins anytime soon. I had a bad feeling about today, a real bad feeling. i couldn't even shake it off. i put on a white tank top and grey shorts. Pein said that me, Tobi and Hidan had a mission to scout out cloud. We were walking along a path when Hidan just had this sudden outburst.

"Fucking Assholes!" he seethed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Im being fucking watched!"

"Tobi feels it too!"

I didn't say anything but i knew what they were talking about it. Whoever they were they were good at hiding their neared cloud, it was just that. Clouds all over the skies. Only rarely did i see the sun peep through. We got into the Major part of Cloud easily and observed there habits. We didn't have to do anything but watch, Deidaras bird squirell thingy was recording the information, and Hidan had that. Looking doown at the villagers from the mountain top, i saw that there were more female ninja than men. That was different, In Konoha they were almost equal. My thoughts wandered to Pein, he was weird to me. Just grabbing somebody and kissing them like that. What was with him. Sure, back in Konoha there were alot of men who pursued me. Even asked me to bear their children. i turned them all down though. Guess i didn't have time for any of that stuff. We stayed a full day, like Pein requested us to, and were heading out.

"Whoever was following us earlier, the bastards are coming closer." Hidan said as he stopped. If we kept going, we would've ran right into them. They just couldn't leave me alone now could they? Was It really that hard to do?

"Haruno Sakura. You can surrender now and come back with us peacefully, or I'll take matters into my own hands." I was really sick of him now. To think that a girl would have to feel like that towards her own father. It was a shame. It almost burned when I looked At him. Thats all I was thinking when we were in battle. How much I despised him. I wasn't fighting kin, it was just me and Him. Kin was on hidan and Tobi at the same time. I pulled my trigger but he moved out the way in time.

"Give up Sakura!" He said sternly. "Come and take your fate."

"Like i said the last time." I spat blood out my mouth and onto the grass."No."

He smirked at me, that was when I knew something was wrong. He did handseals, and activated the Fire Dragon Justu. He wasn't aiming at me, but somewhere else. He launched it, sending a fire red dragon roaring out, spitting fire as it went. I followed the trail to see where it was headed. My eyes widened as it made contact with its target. He hit Kin. And he did it on purpose, I know he did. i watched her body fall limp to the ground. My heart skipped beats and my chest felt like it weighed five tons.

"Now the tables have turned. Come get your vengence and face your punishment." Those were the last words I heard Him say as he and the others retreated. I ran towards Kin and got down on my knees beside her. She had a gaping hole in her stomach, leading down to her abdomen. Blood poured from her wound and onto me as I pulled her into my arms. She coughed up blood as i quickly pumped chakra into the wound. I tried to keep her awake as I did so. The hot tears began welling up in my eyes, blurring my vision.

_**"BASTARD...THEY WILL PAY DEARLY''**_

_Im so tired of being here, surpressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

"Kin! Kin!" Stay with me! I anxiously told her. I pressed more chakra into her but it was too sever. She struggled to talk, but more life spilled out her mouth. her eyes opened and close.d

''T-They planned this...i know they did." She rasped.

_cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal _

_this Pain is just too real_

We were too far away from the village, she'd never make it there alive. My tears dropped down onto her couldn't Die! Not Kin! Not like this! She didn't deserve this!

"You told me that you were strong! You said you were strong just like me! Show Me then!"

_Theres just too much that time cannot erase_

_When youd cry id wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed i'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

"Guess we'll never get that bug match huh?" She whispered looking up at me. I wanted to curse her and tell her that this wasn't the time to be funny snd joke around. I could hear Tobi and Hidan come behind me.

"Don't die on me kin." Out came more tears. She had gone Pale. But some kind of way she was still holding on with her last thread of life.

_But you still have all of me_

_you used to captivate me by your resignating mind_

_Now im bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts, my once pleasent dreams_

"S-stop wasting your energy on me.'' She said. I held her cold body closer. ''The clan. they planned this on you...to get you back to konoha."

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_this pain is just to real_

_theres just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you'd cry i'd wipe away all of your fears_

_when you'd scream id fight away all of your fears_

She laughed. What was there to be laughing about, her eyes stayed up at the sky. They were dull. "Tsukichi says she still loves you." I realized whose name she had said. Tsukichi is my mothers name.

_But you still have al of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_and though your still with me_

_i've been alone alone_

She was gone now. she was actually dead. I stared down at her. "Sakura-Chan." tobi called out to me. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anybody but Kin. I wanted her back. I thought that I should have died with her.

I didn't get back to base until five days later. I was sire i looked a mess. Kins blood all over me, on my shirt, my short, skin and hair. The rain washed some of it away. I was sure that Tobi told Pein what happened, it didn't matter. There was nothing that he could do about it anyway, even if he wanted to. Tobi ran up to me and tried to hug me, but i stepped out of his way.

"No Tobi...just leave me alone." I went into my room and showered off the blood and changed clothes. I held my head in my hands as i sat on the edge of the bed. I had transported Kins body back to Konoha using a Jutsu I'd learned from Tobi. i cringed as me and Kins childhood memories came rushing back to me.

_'Sakura, Look! i can do the bloodline now!_

_'Are you gonna come and train with me today Itoko?_

_'Dont worry! Tyuchi-san doesn't know that he's talking about.'_

_'Im gonna be strong just like you!_

_'One day we're gonna have a big battle with eachother_

_'Teach me how to do that healing stuff that tsundae taught you_

_'Of course! We're best friends right? I'll love you no matter what you do._

_'I say your my other half because were almost exactly alike except for the hair color thing. But we got the same eyes. thats why your my othe half._

_'Look I just got promoted to jounin!_

_'You'll always have me right!_

_'you gotta stop stressing and get over whatever it is that holding you down. Thats what you told me. I dont seein' you cry anyway_

_'You have to stay strong for me and you. _

Kins face and words filled my head. She was right, i couldn't mourn over her forever. I had to be strong for the both of us. She said that they planned it. I believed her. She said that on her deathbed. I stood up and a stinging pain shot through my eye and head. It wouldn't allow me to open my eyes. It was excrutiating. It made me drop to my knees. When the pain subsidded i lifted myself up from the floor by using the dresser. I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I gasped. I had Kitesu Kyujjirri. When Kin died, she must had given me her eyes. She probably knew that I would be needing more power. My eyes had a spiral going around the iris, with a black dot on top . A tear fell down my face for Kin. Even in death she was still helping me. I tried to deactivate them, but i couldn't.

I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were still a little bit red around the edges. They would pay dearly for twhat they did to her. I was going to make sure of that. Itachi and Kyujji helped me train with it. It was alot like Itachis second level sharingan. I could put my victims in a severe torture chamber, and see better than i ever had before. It wasn't as hard as the elders said that It would be. After a few days of planning, I was ready. I still couldn't deactivate it, but that was fine.I got up early the next morning and got dressed, did my regulars. My eyes till held the pain, anger and frustration. Only until I achieved my goal would I finally find peace of mind. I strapped on my weapons and gloves. I wanted to be in Konoha by midnight. I had to go tell Pein, who knows how long that was going to take. I walked into his office withouth asking, he should've been used to it by now.

"Im leaving to Konoha." I turned to leave again until he stopped me.

"under what circumstances?"

"I have unfinished business. Not that it is any of your concern" i know I came off a bit harshly but I really needed to get going. I had to deal with this, not him.

"Your loss mourned us all." he told me. "you have a strong Pain that reaches out." i narrowed my eyes into slits at him.

"And just what would you know about Pein? you may take on the name of it, but you have no true definition. i've been in Pain everyday since I was born. You just grew into it." he satc there emotionlessly. "You never lost the only two people who stuck by your side no matter what anyone else said about you. You never contemplated death, and you sure as hell never had the world shoved on your 't try and lecture me about Pain."

He knocked me against the wall again, this time harder then ever before. He glared down at me.

"Only when you have lived through agonzing pain ca nyou truely take on the title, Pein. Pan is when you watch multiple killings and war from behind a childs eyes. Pain is when you are left alone and there is no one there to help you. " he pushed off me.

"you have to understand. I need to do this." i saw his eyes soften as he stood by the giant clawed hand. "She was all I had left."

"A sister?"

"A close cousin." I saw it was raingin and walked past him to the window. I stuck my hand out so that the water could fall freely on my hand. I felt him come behind me. His chest was pressed against my back, and he put his hand under mine. His other arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't mind it.

"I want you back here alive within the not somebody will come for you." I nodded, and after pulling away from him i made my departure. I ignored Deidara and tobi questions as i walked out the door to the outside. i contemplated over my decision. I was going up against atleast two or three hundred Ninja. I'll fight them to the end, even if it meant taking my own life.

**BACK AT BASE**

I witnessed her go through her Pain. Her mayn stages of Pain. From having to watch her cousin get killed right infront of her, to be dealing with despair, anger and mourn, to having to kill her own people. i sighed and sat back down behind my desk. Tobi came rushing in, with Deidara behind him.

"Leader-Sama! Why'd you let Sakura-chan go?" He whined. Never in all his time being here did Tobi contradict me. I knew the pink woman had grown on him, but i didn't know it was this much to make him do this.

''It was of her own free will."

"But Sakura-Chan could get killed! Alot of her family is pure bred ninja! Her clan is maybe bigger than Hashiramas was!" Thats something i didn't know.

" She's going to be fine."

"Tobi is going after her!" he said as he ran away out the door. Deidara laughed nervously.

"I'll go bring him back, yeah." As soon as he left, In came konan.

''You knew what she was ging to get herself int but yet you still et her go?" I sighed.

"Im not going to interfere with her wishes."

"What if she doesn't come back? You should have stopped her." Now Konan was telling me what I should have done.

"Give her a few days, if she isn't back we'll go after her." She said something incoherent as she left out the be fine, she knew what she was doing.I sent Itachi and Kisame out to go and bring back the other two.

**KONOHA MIDNIGHT**

"Tobi! Go back now!" Wasn't this some stuff? They, by they i mean itachi, Kisame, tobi and Deidara just popped up out of nowhere. i was only about ten miles away from Konoha, they were in my wat. Especially Tobi. From what i knew, Itachi and his partner had been sent to come and get Deidara, who had come to get Tobi.

"No! tobi is going with you!" i tried to step past him, but he stepped too, blocking my way again.

"This isn't your problem Tobi."

"But Sakura-Chan!"

"I'll Kill you if I have to." My words hit him hard. i could tell. His shoulders slumped a little.

"But Tobi-'

'Enough." Came itachis voice. "Let her do whats she has to do. Leader-sama said those exact words." Tobi sighed in defeat, and after giving me one last look, he followed after Itachi. i noticed that kisame hadn't joked or said a single word to me.

"I hope whatever your doing is worth it." Deidara said as he passed by me. I wasted no time in leaving them as well.

I had taken them out easily. I tested my new eyes on the ones who was with Tyuchi the day of Kins death. The look on their faces were priceless. I showed them no merxy. Kin didn't get any mercy, why should they? What made them so damn special?"

"N-No p-please...We're family! Famil-" i pulled the chains tighter with my mind and off came his arms and legs. His chest dropped to the ground in a bloody heap. There was only one left, and i found him. he came to me rather. He showed me no affection for my loss. Typical. During battle, it was a long one, he sliipped and let an opening open. He had slightly dropped his gaurd. it was enough to put him in the Torture Chamber, He wriggled and twisted to get free, i only tightened them more.

"I dont see how even you, could be so heartless." i said approaching him.

"You shouldn't have broken our legacy. You should have recieved death. But you'll burn in hell for this."

"Maybe i will. I'll be right there with you. But who says i couldn't have fun first." A Sword stabbed into his abdomen, i twisted it slowly. He grunted in pain. good.

"You sent out an order to kill her." I reminded him, another sword, higher this time."She never did anything wrong to you." I pulled the chains, i was satisfied when i could hear the flesh tearing.

"She wasn't serving any purpose." he managed to get out. "She was deadweight!'' I yanked the chains free. I looked down at his discombobalted body on the ground.

'You did all this just to punish me." I said to myself. I shook my head. I wanted to Visit Kins grave sight, but i had something else to do first. I snuck into the Hokages office. It brought back memories. I got a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Tsunade, Naruto_

_I never had any intention of hurting you. That was the very last thing on my mind.I never wished to cause the village any harm, seeing as though i didn't. I know i made a promise to always protect Konoha, and i always will even though im not here, i'll fulfill that promise. you know well of my reasons for leaving. Im sure you saw the tremendous mess I made by now. But understand that this was foul play on Kins end. kin told me on her dying bed that they set her up. Tyuchi said that if came back peacefully, he wouldn't do what he did. Since i didn't, he killed Kin to bring me back to Konoha. I transported her body back to you. I hope you wouldn't mind it if I saw her once a year. December 19th. I had to do it, she was my other half as you already know. Im so sorry for the trouble i caused. I hope you accept my apology. I wish Naruto the best, and encourage him to fulfill his dreams on Becoming Hokage one day. Goodbye, Shishou_

I left the letter in the center of her desk and waited around the village until daybreak. As it came, I was infront of Kins tombstone. It was pure marble. I sat there just thinking for hours on end. Not caring that I might've gotten caught or not. I was feeling a little better. I avenged her death. I knew she was in a better place with my mother. I hoped that I would meet up with them someday. I trace my fingers over the letters of her name and a small sad smile came to my lips, a teardrop fell.

"Thank you kin, For everything." I dont know if she heard me or not, but a breeze blowing cherry blossom petals came my way. One landed directly in my lap.

"you already know im gonna miss you." I said. "I know that mother will watch over you up there. If your dead or not, your still my other half. I still love you.'' I sensed chakra coming at me from behind as i stood up, eyes still on the stone. All the chakra fell back except one, i recognized it.

"I almost missed you, carrot top." I told him smiling. A real smile. Kin gave me strength to go on. I looked up at him, his eyes were soft.

"Its been a while." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Yeah, well." I told Tobi I was sorry for what I said. He happily accepted it and hugged me. After one last look at the stone, we left. I knew I would be back next year.

**BASE**

I repeatedly poked Kisame in his blue arm.

"You missed me, you know you did!" I teased. We had a bet that If i beat him in poker he would have to admit that he missed me, which he did. If he won, i would have to let him call me whatever name he desired, but look who won. Me.

"No."

"We had a deal!"

"Never mmake deals with sharks!" I grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, Tell-"

"Okay!" I let him go

"I missed you." he said lowly.

"What? I didn't get that."

"i said i missed you okay"

So now i was off to Peins office to go and put my hand in the rain. I bursted through his door without asking, he was used to it now. I bypassed him and did what i came to do. The rain was cold, but soothing. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head leaned on my shoulder. He kissed over my neck. I didn't mind it. I knew he wanted more out of me than just a subboardnant.I wouldn't mind it though. That sounded pretty nice.

**XxXxXxX**

Up above the clouds. A laid back black haired green eyed 17 year old adjusted her glowing halo, smiling.

"Whats so funny Kin?"

"Look Tsukichi! Sakura got a boyfriend!" She said as she pointed through opening of the clouds.

"A good choice right?"

"I guess so. He kind of cute." She sighed. Kin flew up and let herself float down by her white feathery wings. She landed on plush clouds.

"Will she be coming up here with us?" Tsukichi smiled.

"Of course. She has forgiven herself what she did. and she has been forgiven. She found the peace that she needed,"

"Thats good.'' She streched and something caught her eye. "Hey, isn't that the last Hoksge?"

"Yep." She laughed as Kin flew over to him, probably for a story like she used to do when she was looked down at her daughter as she was laughing with the blue man.

"Good luck with you life, Sakura. I'll see you soon." She smiled warmly at her.

**BACK IN KONOHA**

The current Hokage smiled and cried as she read the letter. She clutched it to her chest and cried harder.

_In Loving Memory Of Kin Haruno_

_December 19th .99-June 12.19_

_Loyal Jounin Excellent Student & Teacher_

_& My Other half_


End file.
